


Mission Statement

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempts to write a mission statement for the revamped Watcher's Council go about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Statement

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing for Open on Sunday's prompt of mission. Then I went to look and the prompt is actually market. *sigh* And after I got it down to 100 words.

“Hack and slash,” Buffy said firmly.

“Could be our new name,” Xander replied. “Hack and Slash, Inc. Much more up to date than the Watcher's Council of Old Fogeys.”

“Hack and slash? Really?” Willow asked. “How does that explain what we do for the world?”

“She's right,” Xander said. “We could be killing anybody. Oh, I know: destroy all monsters.”

“Not using the name of a Japanese monster movie.”

“Do we really need a mission statement? Because I can so think of better things to be doing with my time.” Wilting under Willow's glare, Buffy offered another option. “Don't die?”


End file.
